


PlaidDragon's Christmas Art by t_shirt1x2

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: And tonight we have lavendarlizard's art! I... should probably have asked questions when I commissioned it from the ever talented  t_shirt1x2.   I'm not quite sure what this is from.  =DThough I'm seeing a trend here, and someone doesn't seem to be a Zechs fan.   But thank you both, and Merula too, for helping me fill the days and make this happen.  Team GW for the win!   ^^;There will be more of the Parenting universe tomorrow and something after and then the move into Christmas eve and  how in the bleeding HELL did we get here already??  O_oHappy eighth night! Enjoy!





	PlaidDragon's Christmas Art by t_shirt1x2

**Author's Note:**

> And tonight we have lavendarlizard's art! I... should probably have asked questions when I commissioned it from the ever talented t_shirt1x2. I'm not quite sure what this is from. =D  
> Though I'm seeing a trend here, and someone doesn't seem to be a Zechs fan. But thank you both, and Merula too, for helping me fill the days and make this happen. Team GW for the win! ^^;  
> There will be more of the Parenting universe tomorrow and something after and then the move into Christmas eve and how in the bleeding HELL did we get here already?? O_o  
> Happy eighth night! Enjoy!


End file.
